The Child
by Unchained Insanity
Summary: Okay, I got bored and wrote this. Rated M to be safe because of Mello being Mello and has M-preg. Don't like, don't read. Pairing is MelloXNear.


Hi! This is my first yaoi and death note story, so be nice please! Though constructive criticism is welcomed! This one is gonna be a one-shot unless someone asked for another chapter like say, an epilogue? Or it could turn out to be a full blown story. I'll leave that choice to you guys. PM me if you want another chapter added or something! Oh yeah, quick warning. Characters are somewhat OOC. ^.^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

_**The Child**_

An emotionless man with white hair sat in the middle of a room with four other people. The man was currently debating whether or not he should leave the room and allow the other two to argue (As the third was happily munching on chocolate). After all, it wasn't his fault he was like this.

"I'm telling you, we are naming it Matt"  
"We are _not_ naming it after you, Matt!" The one currently called L argued with a certain red-head, dubbed Matt.

"Well, there is no way in _hell_ we're gonna name it Light, you love-sick retard"  
"Who are you calling a retard? May I remind you that I have single-handedly solved many cases, including the elusive BB case?" At the name 'BB', the red-head shuddered. Everyone had remembered the BB case. People were murdered then, and by one who was thought to be their own.

The white haired man (who looked suspiciously like a child) raised his hand. "Do I get any choice in this?" He asked emotionlessly, because honestly, he didn't care. "NO!" L and Matt shouted simultaneously. The blond just sat there eating his chocolate, seeming to be oblivious to the arguments around him.

"Listen, L, I don't give a damn whether you solved that case or not. That's not the point here. The point is, we are absolutely _not_ naming it Light. Besides, Matt is a more befitting name for it, I'm sure!" The red-head said enthusiastically, with plenty of hand motions, trying to prove his point.

"Well, I think it would rather be called Light than the name of an air-head. And yes, I do think you are an air-head. How can you not like cake? And all you do is play your video games all day while smoking! How is that even healthy?" The raven haired man accused.

"Oh, believe me, it's much healthier than eating sweets all friggin day. Besides, smoking isn't that unhealthy, and we have Near with us, don't we? I'm sure he'll figure out a way to cure lung cancer!" Matt scowled and Near sighed. Somehow, he was going to end up getting pulled into this.

"We are naming it Matt. I'm not taking no for an answer"  
"Nope. Light is more befitting."  
"Matt and that is final."  
"No, definitely not. Light"  
"Matt."  
"Light"

Finally, an agitated blond chocoholic who had successfully ignored Matt and L burst in. "WOULD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO ENJOY MY CHOCOLATE WHEN YOU TWO ARE ARGUING LIKE A BUNCH OF FUCKING BITCHES?" Needless to say, that shut them up.

"What the hell were you guys arguing about anyways?" The now calm blond questioned. The detective and the red-head looked at each other. "Names" they replied. The blond grew agitated again and the nearly forgotten white haired man seemed to shrink into a corner of the couch.

"Well, do you really want to know?" The blond nodded his head furiously while biting a piece of his beloved Godiva chocolate.

"Okay then, we were discussing the name of your child" Said chocolate fell out of Mello's mouth as his jaw dropped. "What. The. FUCK!" He roared. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY! YOU BETTER TELL ME THE TRUTH ABOUT WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON !" At this, the white haired man (or maybe he was just a boy?)stood up at the last statement. He slowly walked toward the clearly mental blond and tugged on his shirt.

At this gesture, said blond calmed down considerately and looked toward Near, who was the white haired boy/man. "Mello, they're not lying…" Mello's eyes widened when Near spoke those words. "Y-you mean….that…. But… that's not… it can't be….. Against the laws of physics…." Near stayed quiet as Mello rambled off about the laws of physics and crap like that. "So what your trying to tell me is that your pregnant…." Mello finally said. Near only nodded. All was silent until Matt decided he had enough.

"So, Mels, we're naming it Matt, right?" Mello only had one reply to this.

"Fuck."

* * *

So how was it? I will write one on L and Light upon request! Or maybe I'll just do it on my own cuz its fun. Lolz! Anyway, I personally don't like this story because it was spur of the moment without any planning, but hey, if you do, leave a review please! If you leave a review, Mello will give you some chocolate! –hears Mello in the background screaming something along the lines of "HELL NO", but chooses to ignore it.- R&R please! XD

Oh, one last thing. I don't know if anyone has already written a story like this, but if you have, I apologize. I don't think anyone has, but just in case. Anywayz, if you have written a story like this, you have my humblest apologies!


End file.
